


thorn of a rose

by solllicious



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solllicious/pseuds/solllicious
Summary: snippets of sukhoon's life together, as runaway rebels.rated teen for the general theme.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	thorn of a rose

**Author's Note:**

> my first published fic after lurking for so long <3 
> 
> also can someone support my headcanon of asahi and yedam as the translator/translatee relationship pls

Jihoon wakes up to the light coming through a rackety-old window, a flower vase blocking some of the shine at the windowsill. Crows outside tapping on the glass, curious of the two new people inside. 

He yawns and sits up, but is held back by a heavy limb on his waist.

"mm," Hyunsuk grumbles, tugging on Jihoon's shirt. "sleep…" 

Jihoon looks at his watch. 8 am, on the clock. 

"wake up, air head," He flicks Hyunsuk's bare forehead. "we're going to be late to meet the workers." 

Hyunsuk just sits up and glares at Jihoon quietly, touching the new red spot on his forehead. Jihoon giggles, the tiny squeaks fill in the musty air around them. It's to be expected, all with they are currently in an abandoned house. 

Jihoon starts kissing the bruise, apologizes and whispers sweet nothings to Hyunsuk’s ear. 

-

Noises of steam trains and machines sound out from around them. They watch as factory workers run out and about in the evening dusk, carrying different things with different visible urgencies, they pay no mind to these workers, instead walking hand-in-hand to a small alley at the end of the road. 

"Hamada Asahi? Bang Yedam?" he spots two teens, standing nervously in the dim light from above. It's clear they're not supposed to be here. 

"y-yes." one of them answered, the younger looking one. "Asahi can't speak proper korean yet, he talks to me in english." he explains further, though neither Hyunsuk nor Jihoon had said anything yet. 

"i see, have you read our letter?" Jihoon speaks, as gently as possible, as if a predator luring in a prey unknowing of it's threat. 

"yes! We will support you fully! We want changes to be made to—" "shhh. You don't want any cops to hear about anything, do you?" Jihoon coaxes the other to speak in whispers. The feds will have their heads if they learned about the things they are planning. 

Yedam nods his head, and hands a thick file in a brown letter case. Hyunsuk takes it, and puts it inside his coat. 

"we will contact you soon. Lay low and be on your guard," then Hyunsuk wordlessly gives Yedam a pin. The pin is in the shape of a 3d 4-tipped star, with blazing red shade. "if anything happens to the both of you, hand the feds this pin. You will be out in no time. My humblest farewell." Jihoon links his arms with Hyunsuk, and walks away innocently. 

Yedam inspects the pin anxiously, wary that he could be seen by anyone there. "what did they say, damie?" Asahi speaks, in English. Yedam stops his inspection to turn to Asahi. "we should lay low, but if anything happens this pin can get us out." he hands Asahi the pin, shoving it securely down the older's front coat pocket, then ushering him to run back to the factory.

-

"we will be handling this case as fast as possible, rest assured." Hyunsuk does the talking now, in Japanese. He pats the back of a teenager who's looking at him back with determination, the other one, a young adult, sitting and praying on a worn-out sofa. 

The quiet moment was broken when Yoon Jaehyuk, their own 'delivery' boy, burst in, gasps taken. "hyung! Brigardier General Heo has put out a statement that he is innocent of his involvement in human trafficking and slave ownership! We should handle him quickly before the press covers him first!" 

Jihoon and Hyunsuk’s eyes are serious now, for once. Jihoon follows Jaehyuk as he leads him to the court, while Hyunsuk stays behind for a bit. "Mashiho, Yoshi, you stay put in here. You will be called in some time as the victim or witness, or both. Please do not worry about the translations, so truthfully lay out your claim and the facts. I know you can do this." he pats both of their heads, before heading out and following Jihoon and Jaehyuk. 

-

Jihoon rests his head in the crook of Hyunsuk's shoulder. It feels warm, though he's not sure if it's his warmth, or Hyunsuk’s.

"I'm so tired, suk. Will we ever going to get the truth out? Their men are definitely out to get us." 

"shhh," Hyunsuk shushes Jihoon just like a mother would do to her daughter. He parts some of Jihoon's bangs and neaten them again, "you have me. I won't be going anywhere, love." he leaves small kisses on the other's eyelids and rests his own head above Jihoon's. 

Jihoon corrects his posture, one arm holding Hyunsuk's shoulder, the other taking Hyunsuk’s hand. Hyunsuk, though shorter, leads Jihoon through the waltz, matching their steps to the slow rhythm of the record player. 

"promise me, promise that you're always going to be by my side. Through joy and sorrow." "i promise, darling. And while we're at it, why don't we say our vows?" Hyunsuk offers. 

Truthfully, before all this espionage, before playing double agent and working against the government, Jihoon and Hyunsuk were going to marry. They had been engaged for 2 years, before that, friendship for 10 years. They had set up everything, but it all changed when it was known that Jihoon's parents didn't leave him, they were wrongly imprisoned for life. Then, Jihoon has been trying his hardest to expose the government, to hope that he can see his parents one day. 

The silver rings sparkle on their ring fingers, carved with each other's names. They now had been engaged for 3 years. 

"with this hand, i will lift your sorrows," Jihoon starts, and Hyunsuk quickly follows. "your cup will never be empty, for i will be your wine," Hyunsuk and Jihoon stops dancing to see each other's eyes. "with this candle, i will light your way in darkness," Hyunsuk stands on his tip toes, "with this ring, i ask you to be mine."


End file.
